Straight To My Heart
by xroseyposeyx
Summary: My first home and away story based around most of the characters, mainly Charlie, Ruby and Joey. I don't like writing summaries Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone =) This is my first home and away story, and my second story on this website so I really hope you like it!**_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, good or bad**_

_**Promise I'll update soon! **_

_**- Rose xx **_

Tonight was the night of Ruby's 17th birthday celebration, in which a small gathering had been planned for at the beach side diner. The event has been planned to start at 7, and the time was currently 6pm. Today was actually the day of her birthday, which made it even more special. There's always that something special of having a party on your actual birth date, not the weekend before, or the weekend after.

Ruby sat at home in front of her mirror that her father had passed down to her. She sure as hell had no clue as to what she was going to wear to her own party that night. In the distance, down the hall way she could hear her sister having a shower. Ruby walked over to her wardrobe, opened the doors and just started into it for the next 5 minutes. Finally, she pulled out a dress, a purple one with sequins round the middle. Not to dressy and not to casual, she thought. She hated the idea of choosing clothes to wear to any sort of party. The thought of maybe I'll be too dressed up or maybe I'll be under dressed. "Perfect" she thought to herself and she took of the school uniform she was still dressed in and slipped the dress over her head.

Next up was hair and makeup. Much easier then choosing an outfit. Suddenly, a head popped from around the corner of her door  
"You coming Rubes…" her sister got mid sentence  
"CHARLIE! You scared the beejeebus out of me. Are you trying to not make me see my eighteenth birthday next year?!" Ruby interrupted, almost dropping her makeup everywhere  
"Sorry baby…just wanted to ask if you were ready…I'm heading in now to help Leah set up a few things."  
"Not really...I'll meet you there if that's ok."

Charlie kissed her sister on the head, told her not to be late and walked off. Ruby went back t doing her makeup and trying to put her hair into some nice style. Why is it that always when you want to go out with nice hair, it looks horrible, but when you need to stay inside your hair is lovely? Ruby thought that to herself everyday as it happened so often.

After 15 minutes later, she left the house, and started on the walk down to the diner. Luckily for her it wasn't very far as she had gone and stolen Charlie's shoes and she mainly owned heels that were a disaster to walk in. Along the way, she did a lot of thinking. She wondered if Xavier would show up tonight. They were fighting at the moment but she really hoped it would be over soon. She absolutely hated fighting with him and really loved the way things used to be. Where he would surprise her at school every day with simple little gifts, left in her locker, or the nights they had alone in the house watching movies and making out with each other.

The previous night, Charlie had informed her little sister of who had been invited. They included; Leah, well obviously as she works in the diner and she was helping set it up, Nicole, Aden, Annie, Geoff, and most of the people left in the bay, except Rachel and Alf who had to work. Rachel was doing a night shift at the hospital and Alf was at the bar but said he would pop down if he closed the bar down early which is what he was hoping for. She knew that Joey would probably be there as well. She and Charlie had been going out for awhile but decided they were much happier being best friends. Who knew, what the future held for those two. Some days it seemed they were on the road to getting back together but the next day when Ruby decided to investigate, she discovered nothing was happening between those two. Either way, she didn't mind. She loved both of them and was happy with whatever decision they made. At first she struggled when Charlie came out of the closest and told her that she was gay and going out with Joey. She has never expected her sister to say anything of that kind, but after lots and lots of thinking to herself, and talking to her sister, she finally accepted her for who she was, which Charlie appreciated. Their sisterly relationship had many bumps and dead ends during that time in her life but she was so happy that they had managed to sort it out before their father had passed away. A family member, especially someone so close to you, who passes away, is just so tragic and many find it hard to deal with. But these two girls had each other and the rest of the bay leave their love and support for them both. A small tear came to Ruby's eye when she was thinking back on all of this, just wishing how much she would want for her Dad to be there tonight. But she knew he was somewhere up there, watching over her.

Ruby was also hoping that now, maybe because it was her special night, even though she was underage that Charlie may let her have a little tansy bit of a drink to get the mood settled in for the night. She was mature enough or so she thought and she had never touched a drop of alcohol in her life. She knew it was wrong to drink underage and she knew all the risks and dangers but she wasn't asking to be so drunk and pass out, she was just asking for maybe a sip or two of an alcoholic beverage.

Up ahead in the distance, she could see the diner, which she could just make out on the outside was decorated with fairy lights. She smiled at whoever had thought of that idea. Fairy lights were one of Ruby's favorite things. Anywhere she saw them she would just fall in love. And the surf club never looked like that on an ordinary night. Charlie's idea probably, she thought to herself. Her last thought before she heard a car coming up behind her and her whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_**Thankyou for your lovely reviews so far =)**_

_**I thought I'd be nice and give you another chapter. Its almost 4am and its that time of month which is giving me the worst pains ever, so since I cant sleep I thought I would write. Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. I obviously didnt read over it properly. My bad**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Stay safe and happy everyone (:**_

_**- Rose xx**_

Ruby lay on the ground looking very much lifeless, after being hit by a car from behind whilst on the way to her own birthday party. The black car, stopped for about a second or two before driving off leaving poor Ruby on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

Back inside the diner, it was past 7pm and everyone was wondering where on earth Ruby had gotten too.  
"I left the house and told her not to be late!"Exclaimed Charlie, "Hopefully she's on her way now"  
20 minutes had passed and no one had either heard from Ruby, or seen her which as time led on was getting more and more strange. Charlie had tried calling her mobile phone 3 times, none of which she picked up. She was starting to panic and Leah was trying to reassure her, rubbing her back and telling her that she's probably just having wardrobe malfunctions and she's turned her phone off.

Back outside, Ruby started to stir. She slowly opened both of her eyes and tried to look around to find out where she was, but her head hurt too much to do even that. She started sobbing, not having any recollection of what had happened. The last thing she remembered was reminiscing many thoughts in her head about her family and friends whilst she was making her way to her party. She tried calling out to someone, but it was no use. The diner was at least 100m away and she had a weak voice and was in shock. When the car hit her, she was flown onto the ground face first. Right now, all she wanted to do was try and get up but there was no energy in her body that let her. She was in pain all over. Her face was bleeding and her leg felt as if it was in an awkward position. All she could do was lie there, hoping that sometime soon; someone would come and find her.

At almost 8pm, Charlie was even more worried than before. She had this feeling deep down inside that something had happened. Ruby's never late for anything, let alone her own birthday party.  
''Right I'm going to go and have a look for her. I'll go all the way home if I have to. Something's up and I know it" she announced to the rest of the party guests, many of them having faces which were covered with puzzled and confused looks.  
"I'll be back soon and hopefully with the birthday girl. If anything happens ill ring" and with that, she walked into the chilly night on a search to find her sister.

The rest of the guests stayed inside, Leah sort of wishing she had followed along with Charlie to help find Ruby. She decided against this as Charlie was the police officer and seemed fine to go on the search by herself. They all stood around, talking, and swaying softly to the music that had been playing for the last hour. The diner was beautifully decorated; baby pink and baby purple colored balloons hung all the way around the room. Attached to the balloons were steamers, much of the same colours. There was a big sign that had been put together by Nicole and Annie that read 'Happy 17th Birthday Ruby.' The tables were set out beautifully, with a ribbon hanging on the back of each chair and many chips and biscuits spread across the tables, which people were slowly helping themselves to, feeling guilty that the guest of honor hadn't arrived, but hey, they were getting hungry and they all promised to leave some for her.

Back outside, Charlie was walking further away from the diner, hoping that maybe she would magically see Ruby running along, apologizing a million times for being late and rushing into the diner to make an apology. This of course, wouldn't happen and Charlie knew she must keep looking. She ditched the heels aswell after awhile, the pesky little things do tend to get rather uncomfortable and don't make your feet look to flash hot. She ended up by the road side, about another 5 minute walk away from her home. She continued walking and eventually reached her front door. She ran inside and up to Ruby's bedroom, calling out her name in hope that she would be there, but, she wasn't. She ran into all other parts of the house hoping she would magically show up, but the house seemed to quiet for anyone actually to be home. She left and slowly started walking back to the diner, taking a torch with her just in case she missed out on anything. This time she was walking on the other side of the road, the smoother side and was much easier with no shoes.

Back at the diner, Joey has just arrived, after working on her boat all afternoon. She didn't mean to be late, but once she got inside she noticed she wasn't the only one who was late

"Hey Leah" she said as she greeted her friend with a hug "What's going on?? Where's the birthday girl and where's Charlie?" she asked, looking around at everyone else

"Well you see that's just the thing. Ruby never arrived and Charlie went off looking for her about 30 minutes ago. Nobody really knows what to do but were just hoping they both come back in one piece" Leah replied, returning the hug that Joey had given her.

Joey nodded and stepped back, acting upon whether she would call Charlie or not, just to make sure they were both ok. She decided she would, and then at least if Charlie had any news, she could inform the rest of the party. She fussed around in her handbag for her mobile phone and when she did find it she dialed Charlie's number

"Charlie Buckton speaking"

"Charlie! It's Joey…I've just arrived and Leah's filled…." Joey was cut off by this scream from the other end of the line.

"Shit. Joey I've got to go I've just found Ruby I think she's been run over. I'm about 100 or so meters away from the diner. "And with that she hung up, leaving a worried and confused friend behind.

Charlie ran up to the dark figure she had noticed lying on the ground, and even from a distance she could make out that it was Ruby's shape. She kneeled down beside the body, who had managed to somehow roll herself onto her side. Charlie could feel the tears forming in her eyes when she saw it was really Ruby.

"Ruby Rubes, baby can you hear me?" she frantically ask her, nudging her shoulder just a little.

"Mmmmm Char…" were the last words that came out of Ruby's mouth before she blacked out again.

Charlie picked up her phone and dialed Triple Zero and explained to the operators the situation and basically told him to get an ambulance here fast. She hung up and heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, not wanting to really take the focus off her sister, and saw it was Joey and Leah. She quickly turned back to Ruby, who was lying on the ground almost lifeless. Charlie put her hand up to her neck frantically trying to find a pulse.

"She has a pulse…its there….I can feel it…its very weak..." Charlie began to say as the tears began to roll down her cheek.

"Hey hey she will be ok…once the ambulance gets here they can take her straight to the hospital. She will be fine" Joey said, in a soft voice trying to comfort her friend

Minutes later the ambulance arrived, and placed a hard collar on Ruby's neck, just in precaution of any spinal damage. The ambulance officers loaded her up in the back and were ready to go. Charlie sat in the front; she was so so worried and sure as hell wasn't going to leave her.

Down at the hospital, Rachel had gotten the call that there was a trauma on its way. A 17 year old has been hit by a car. While waiting a short time for the ambulance to arrive, she hoped she didn't have any connection with this teenager, and those cases were always harder to work on. Suddenly, the emergency doors flung open and Rachel stood up and was shocked by what she saw

"This is Ruby Buckton. 17 years old. Knocked down by a car. Was conscious for a few minutes but hasn't been since. Obvious facial injuries and suspected broken leg. Spinal precautions in place just in case. Was found by sister, no idea how long she was lying out there for"

Rachel pulled out her torch and shun a light into her eyes, hoping for some sort of response.

"Ruby, ruby, sweetie can you hear me? She asked, before helping push the bed into the resus room and thanking the ambulance officers.

"Please save her Rach….please" Charlie managed to get out in between sobs.

"We'll do everything we can, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**BOO! I just wanted to say how sorry i am for not updating in such a while and to thank you for all your lovely reviews! I know this is an extremely short chapted but i wanted to leave you with some thing to read and to hang on to. Promise next one will be longer! Thanks for your support. **

**-Rose xx **

Back down by the beachside diner, Leah and Joey had left the accident thing and gone back to inform the guests of the accident.

"Sorry guys were going to have to close; we want to get to the hospital. Charlie looked a mess. The last I saw of them both was in the back of the ambulance and we need to make sure they are both ok."

Everyone understood and started helping to put the chairs on the tables, and do a very quick and simple clean up of the untouched food and drink that Leah has mostly prepared. About 10 minutes later, they closed up and everyone headed off in the directions of their own home, with the exception of Joey and Leah. They had both decided to head off to the hospital, to of course find out what was happening with Ruby, and to be there for Charlie if she needed it, which they were guessing she would.

* * *

Upon reaching the hospital, they found Charlie waiting in the waiting room, her head buried in her hands.

"Charlie…" Joey quietly said as she approached her "What's happening?"

"I don't know… I really don't, we arrived and Rachel said they would do everything they can and I haven't heard anything yet"

"I'm sure she will be fine…she's a strong one Ruby. She really is" Leah added into their conversation.

* * *

The rest of the town has no idea what the full story was, but whatever happened they were all deep down wishing that Ruby and Charlie were going to be ok. Because of the mad rush to get to the hospital, VJ went home with Irene and Annie.

Walking in the door, Annie ran ahead and was followed by Irene, who had VJ fast asleep on her shoulder. She got him settled into Belles old room and went to bed herself.

* * *

30 minutes later, which of course felt like an eternity to Charlie, Rachel entered through those same emergency doors again. She slowly made her way over to the peaceful looking site in front of her. Well, mostly peaceful anyway. Joey had fallen asleep with her head in Charlie's lap and Charlie was stoking her hair off her face, trying to keep herself calm. As soon as she saw Rachel, she tried to stand up but then she realized how disastrous that might be.

"Rach…how is she? How's Ruby?"

"Charlie hi, she's …"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I'm really good at updating aren't I??!! Sooooo sorry!! =( BLAME YEAR 12!!!

PREVIOUSLY

30 minutes later, which of course felt like an eternity to Charlie, Rachel entered through those same emergency doors again. She slowly made her way over to the peaceful looking site in front of her. Well, mostly peaceful anyway. Joey had fallen asleep with her head in Charlie's lap and Charlie was stoking her hair off her face, trying to keep herself calm. As soon as she saw Rachel, she tried to stand up but then she realized how disastrous that might be.

"Rach…how is she? How's Ruby?"

"Charlie hi, she's …"

CURRENTLY.

"She's ok…for now. We had to take her to theatre to repair her broken leg so she will be off that for a while. She also had many cuts to her face and arms from landing but we have stitched the more serious ones, most of them just required cleaning up. We are pretty sure she has sustained no spinal cord injuries but we really wont know until she wakes up. She's under heavy sedation at the moment and has a large dosage of morphine through her system so going by that, we should see her awake, today or tomorrow maybe." Rachel had hoped that by giving Charlie this description could help calm her and put her mind at ease.

By the time this speech was over, Joey had woken up from Charlies lap, obviously confused as to where she was. It took her a few minutes but when she saw Rachel standing there with a smile on her face she figured it all out.

This was of course the first time Charlie thought she could breathe since finding Ruby laying on the cold hard ground no more then a few hours ago. She gave a sigh of relief and gave Rachel a massive hug as a meaning of thankyou. She got up and gave a big smile to her 2 friends standing with her and proceeded to ask Rachel the most obvious question

"Can I see her?" a hopeful Charlie asked

"Sure, just follow me."

Charlie entered Ruby's room, almost bursting into tears at the sight of her newly 17 year old sister, lying in the bed, so small and so helpless. What she thought was going to be a beautiful night celebrating her birthday with family and friends had turned into something tragic. Something that no one would ever forget. A night that was to be remembered forever. And ever. As much as no one wanted to. She tiptoed over to the bed, getting closer and noticing how much pain and destruction this accident must have caused for her. She sat down on the chair beside her bed and put her hand around her sisters, almost praying that she would wake up soon with no more then just a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises.

**2 DAYS LATER.**

Ruby had awoken within 24 hours after the accident had happened and she had come out of surgery. It was eventually confirmed by Rachel that she had no sign of paralysis and would make a full recovery, obviously being off her leg for the next 3 or so months. She was pretty bummed about that but Charlie made her look on the bright side, at least she wasn't confined to the wheelchair for the rest of her life.

**1 WEEK LATER**

She has been in hospital for exactly a week, and had been absolutely spoiled with gifts from all her friends. She had hinted to Rachel, who had been caring for her all week, and Charlie that she was sick to death of the place and just wanted to get out but they took nothing of it. Rachel had stated she was to stay for at least a week, more if needed.

Ruby was propped up by pillows, sitting in the hospital bed, looking around the room and admiring all the get well gifts and presents. Charlie had left her momentarily to go have a coffee with Joey. If Ruby had anything to say about it, she would say those two were getting closer and closer. Those two had been by her bed pretty much the whole entire week, Charlie supporting Ruby and Joey supporting Charlie. Rachel suddenly walked in, breaking Ruby's moment of admiration.

"Hey Ruby how are you feeling?" she asked, making Ruby jump a little' "hey whoa sorry sweetie didn't mean to startle you."

Ruby looked at her blushing "Oh its fine I was just staring off into space in my own little world. Can I leave yet? I FEEL fine."

Rachel smiled at her, walking to the end of the bed and picked up her chart. She flipped through it, casually glancing up at Ruby and nodded.

"Yeah I'd say your just about ready. But just because I say that it doesn't mean you can just go home and party. You've been through a lot and more bed rest is definitely in order. But I see no reason why you cant do that at home."

"Thanks Rach! Charlie will make sure of the bed rest, I'm positive of that" she said laughing and rolling her eyes. And as if just on que, Charlie walked through the door with Joey not to far behind her. She smiled at her sister, as she had heard most of the conversation from the hallway. She thanked Rach and then walked over to Ruby and hugged her. The smile just couldn't be wiped from both their faces.

"Just remember, you'll need to come back here for a check up in a week or two and ill be making a home visit tonight to make sure you have settled in, ok? Ill get a nurse to come bring your discharge papers and I'll see you tonight ok?" Rachel smiled at the three girls in the room and made her exit.


End file.
